Tired of Being Overlooked
by Akashi x Murasakibara 4Ever
Summary: Being overlooked is not the best feeling in the world. The 2ps know exactly how they're going to handle it. (Gore. Rating may change to M later)
1. America

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia or the 2ps! at all!**

**Caution: I may have made 2p! America OOC in this, so please don't get too mad at me if he is (I kept switching between my writing and the 2p Hetalia wiki lol).**

**Anways, enjoy!**

* * *

America

America could hardly believe his luck. He was able to get his hands on the collector's edition of Titanfall, and he couldn't be happier.

"I can't wait to tell Tony about this! I should call Britain and tell him too while I'm at it!" he got a few odd stares from people (he was talking to himself after all), but he didn't seem to notice. America's pace seemed to quicken, as he wanted to get home and play his new game as soon as possible, but there was something America couldn't understand.

'Why does it feel like I'm being watched or something? It's really freaking me out!' he thought as he looked over his shoulder. 'Wait, what am I doing, acting scared? The Hero never gets scared! I can take anything on!' America just walked the rest of the way home without thinking about it again.

"Tony! Guess what game I just got? It's totally cool bro!" America was greeted with complete silence, which made him slightly upset.

"Tony? Did I do something wrong broseph? Where are ya?" he walked into the kitchen, kind of hungry, when he noticed some kind of red stain on the counter. Next to it were two pieces of bread.

"Tony! If you want to make a sandwhich, you have to actually get the ketchup on the bread! Don't worry, I had some trouble my first time too!" America guessed his alien friend was upstairs, and began to walk up them.

"Tony?" America was starting to get kind of worried," You okay?"

America stopped when he heard a creak, almost as if someone was coming towards the stairs. What really got to him was that the footsteps sound way too heavy to be Tony's. America took a few steps back, but began to fall when he missed a step. He hit his head multiple times as he fell, giving him a splitting headache. America laid there for a second, allowing his vision to correct itself before sitting up.

Well well, look at what we have here," America look up at the top of the stairs to see the owner of the cocky voice. Nothing could have prepared him for what he say.

The person looked just like him, only with brown hair, tan skin, and red eyes. In one hand was a bat with nails sticking out of it, while in the other hand was…

"T-Tony!?" America shivered at the sight of his alien friend. Tony had been beaten badly, blood slowly dripping from his body and onto the floor. His limbs stuck out in different directions, and the sight made America gag.

"W-What did you do to Tony? Who are you!?" America was frozen in place, as his double dropped Tony's body and began to walk towards him.

"Names Allen. Nice place you got here," America blinked at Allen before shaking out of his trance and got up. He felt something hard hit his left leg, making America cry out and fall again.

"I'm sorry, where did you think you were going?" Allen raised his bat again, this time slamming it down onto America's right leg. A loud snap was heard, and America could feel his eyes begin to water. His tears blurred his vision as he attempted to crawl away. He had to get somewhere, somewhere away from this psychopath…

'My phone! I can call Britain!" America tried to reach for his phone, which was settled in his jacket pocket, but made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Allen. Allen's bat slammed down on America's hand, shattering it. America couldn't help but cry out, tears streaming down his face.

"W-Why are you doing this? I dont' even know you!" America was confused. He had never met this guy in his life! Why would he have some kind of ill intention? Everyone loved America, right?

"It's nothin' personal Porkchop. I'm just sick of staying in the shadows while a fake hero like you is getting all of the attention," America listened to Allen's explanation in awe.

"S-Staying in the shadows? Are you going to kill me!?" America shivered as Allen licked his lips.

"Sure am. I'm going to enjoy the hell out of it too. Hopefully your fat doesn't splatter everywhere. I don't feel like cleaning up a lot of body parts," America tried to crawl away even faster when he heard those words. He had to get away, he couldn't die just yet. He heard Allen chuckle at his weak attempts to get away, and growled.

"Just stay still would you? And stop crying! You're little… whatever… didn't cry when I beat him to death. You're such a damn wimp," Allen scoffed. He raised his bat again and brought it down on America's back, making said person cough up blood. Allen brought his bat down again on America's back, making America nearly lose consciousness.

"Why aren't you fighting back? For a hero, I thought you'd be a hell of a lot harder to kill," Allen spoke as he brought his bat down America's side.

'I can't believe I'm going to die here, and that this guy's going to take my place. Some hero I am,' America thought. As Allen lifted his bat one last time, America's phone began to ring, making Allen pause.

"I wonder who's calling you," Allen muttered as he grabbed America's phone from said crying country's pocket.

"Hello?" Allen paused as he listened to whoever was calling.

"He-," America was almost able to call for help, but Allen shoved his bat in America's mouth. The nails ripped America's lips and the inside of his mouth, making him choke a little on his own blood.

"I'm completely fine. Just playing video games with my little friend here," Alen smirked as he continued to talk on the phone.

"I have a little bit of a cold, that's all. I should be fine. Anyways, I'm busy. So I'll talk to you whenever," Allen hung up before the person on the other end of the line could say anything else. America coughed as Allen took his bat out of his mouth.

"Let's just get this over with," Allen stood over America, one leg on each side of his body.

"It was nice knowing ya. But a new hero has emerged. And when one rises-"

Allen lifted up his bat.

"-the other will fall."

Allen brought his bat down on America's face, causing blood to splatter everywhere. He did that over and over again, until there was only a bloody mess where America's head used to be.

**"Such a shame you were such a crybaby. I didn't even get hit once."  
**

* * *

**Please tell me if I should keep going! I was thinking of doing the rest of the Allies and the Axis (maybe put Prussia in there too). Anyways, follow, favorite, review and check out my other stories as well! Ciao! :)**


	2. England

**Thank you anonymoose and TheGyrhan for being the first ones to review my story! Thank you for your input! :)**

**This one was a lot easier to write because I LOVE 2p England (please tell me I'm not the only one). I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**England:**

England shivered as he walked through the town, the snow covering his tracks. England would be at home, enjoying a nice cup of tea and some homemade scones. Sadly, he had run out of scones, and didn't have the ingredients to make another batch.

'I must have ate more than I thought I did,' England thought as he looked around for his favorite bakery. He was sure he was nearby, but the only bakery he saw was one that had just opened. England guessed that it would be good enough and walked in.

The scent of freshly made cupcakes and cookies hit England in the face like a train. The bakery had bright colors and England walked up to the counter, waiting for someone to come ask him what he needed. When no one came, England decided to call out.

"Hello? Anybody here?" He stretched his neck to look in the back of the bakery, thinking that the baker was making something and hadn't noticed him, but saw no one.

"Is there place closed or something?" He asked himself, looking around. There was no one else in the bakery, and he turned to leave.

"Hello poppet! How may I help you?" England turned around and saw a boy with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes with pink swirls, and lots of freckles. He was wearing a pink shirt with a purple vest on top. He was also wearing a light blue bow. England blinked at him. When had he gotten there? And why did the boy look like him?

"Um, I was just wondering if you had any scones here," England was cautious as he talked and the boy just smiled.

"We have cupcakes and cookies and other things too," his smile widened as he talked about the different things the bakery had in stock.

"Thank you, but I only want some scones," England politely cut in. The boy's smile disappeared.

"Don't you want to try some of the delicious cupcakes? I made them myself," the boy's tone was dangerous, and England began to back up towards the door.

"I think I'm going to go somewhere else now. Thank you for the offers but I don't want anything here," England almost walked out the door when-

"Wait! Don't you at least want to try something? It may change your mind!" the boy's tone changed back to how it was when he first appeared and England sighed.

"I guess I could try something," England felt kind of bad that he had been so rude when all the boy wanted him to do was buy something. It didn't look like he was getting much business, and that was probably why the boy was being so persistent.

"Hang on, I'll get you something I think you'll definitely like," the boy rushed into the back and came out with a cupcake. It looked like vanilla cake and lemon frosting, making England smile.

"Thank you very much. I will most definitely enjoy this," England took a bite, and the boy's smile widened. "What?"

England blinked at his vision had began to blur. The boy just chuckled.

"I'm sorry poppet, but I couldn't have you leaving,. It would take forever for me to find you again," the boy laughed as England fell unconscious.

* * *

As England finally began to open his eyes, he glanced around at his surroundings. It was dark, with a single lightbulb hanging over his head. When he tried to move, he noticed that he was tried to the chair he was in.  
"Ah poppet, you're finally awake!" the boy from before smiled as he watched England struggle.

"What the hell? Who are you?" England was furious.

"You shouldn't swear poppet. It's not polite. My name is Oliver Kirkland," the boy introduced himself. England watched as Oliver walked over and grabbed a red cupcake.

"Open up poppet. We wouldn't want to have crumbs everywhere now would we?" Oliver shoved the cupcake into England mouth, making England gag a little bit. The flavor was awful and England couldn't help but spit it out.

"That wasn't nice at all! I spent a good amount of time making that, and you just wasted it!" Oliver was upset that England was being so rude, but grabbed another cupcake.

"What flavor was that!?" England tried his best to get the taste out of his mouth.

"American," was Oliver's short answer.

"What the hell kind of flavor is that?" England was highly confused. "Did you make it out of McDonalds or something?"

"Nope. I made it out of American meat," Oliver gave a creepy smile, and England finally put two and two together.

"Y-You mean I just-" England didn't even get to finish his sentence before he vomited, making Oliver twitch.

"That's not good. Let's get the vomit taste out of your mouth with another cupcake!" Oliver stuck the cupcake he had been holding into England's mouth, this time putting his hands on England's head and chin, making him unable to spit it out.

England tried his best to wrestle from Oliver's grip, but knew that if he wanted Oliver to let go, he was going to have to eat the cupcake. He chewed the cupcake and swallowed it, nearly vomiting again.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Oliver asked, making England glare at him.

"What did you do to America?" the thought that this guy did something to America made England's blood boil.

"I didn't do anything. Allen did. He needed somewhere to put the body, and I needed ingredients for my cupcakes. It all worked out," Oliver reached for another cupcake, but it looked like lemon cake this time.

"Sorry chap, but I have to get back making sweets after I clean up your little mess," Oliver gestured towards England's little puddle of vomit on the ground. Oliver lifted the cupcake to England's mouth, and England turned his head away.

"I'm not going to eat that! I don't even know what the bloody hell is in it!" England shivered as he saw Oliver glare at him.  
"I thought I told you that it was impolite to swear. Don't make me get the swear jar," Oliver put the cupcake at England's mouth gain, and England knew he had no choice but to eat it. As he bit into it, the sweetness spread all over his tongue.

'This tastes like a normal cupcake,' he thoguht.

"Anyways, it was nice knowing you poppet."

Wait, what?

"What do you mean 'it was nice knowing you'?" England became frightened.

"Well, we can't have you leave and go make everyone sick with your food now can we? I wish you had woken up when the bakery was closed. I could have had you taste so many more cupcakes!" Oliver pouted slightly, but the smile returned to his face in seconds. "At least you got to try some of my cupcakes before you died."

England couldn't speak, for his throat had swollen up,, and he knew that he had been poisoned.

'I can't believe I thought this git was actually going to give me something appetizing,' England thought as he felt a trail of saliva make its way down his chin.

"Bye now poppet. I'll be done later," Oliver smiled as he turned off the light and walked out.

**"I need more ingredients for my cupcakes after all."  
**


End file.
